


Веселая компания

by neun_geschichten



Category: In Bruges (2008)
Genre: M/M, Prostitution, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: «Гейского пива для моего друга-гея», — говорит Рэй, и Кен думает, что это не совсем честно, ведь Рэй прекрасно знает, что он би.





	Веселая компания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Merry Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912422) by [cygnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cygnes/pseuds/cygnes). 



Кен не собирается рассказывать Гарри о том, как именно он познакомился с Рэем, и он отлично знает, что Рэй также не станет этого делать, так что все в порядке. Дело в том, что они оба этого стыдятся. Гарри знает только, что Рэй — сын друга какого-то друга или вроде того. Друг семьи, если точнее. Кто-то, кого Кен знает очень давно и кому безоговорочно доверяет.  
  
С учетом обстоятельств, Кен даже приукрашивает.  
  
— В жопу не даю, — первым делом говорит Рэй, когда они остаются наедине.  
  
— А кто сказал, что даешь? — спрашивает Кен. Он немного оскорблен таким намеком, мол, раз захотел секса с мужчиной, то это непременно должен быть анал.  
  
— Просто хотел уточнить. Так я наверняка заработаю больше, но я еще не настолько отчаялся, — говорит Рэй; он засовывает руки в карманы и наклоняет голову, но потом смотрит на Кена с легким вызовом. — И я не гей.  
  
— Как и я, — отвечает Кен. — Женщины мне тоже нравятся.  
  
Они ему нравятся по разным причинам. Они мягкие, нежные, моментально симулируют эмоциональную связь. Мужчины Кену нравятся тем, что с ними не нужно быть таким осторожным.  
  
— Ты, значит, за обе команды? — уточняет Рэй с облегчением.  
  
— Я за все команды, как настоящий чокнутый сукин сын, — отвечает Кен; Рэй смеется, и это та реакция, на которую он надеялся, но напряжение между ними все еще сохраняется. Кен спрашивает: — Почему ты этим занимаешься, позволь спросить? Если ты не гей.  
  
— Деньги. Зачем еще, черт возьми? — недовольно говорит Рэй и снова отводит взгляд. — Надо платить за аренду, а мой сосед говорит, что это легко. Говорит, у меня рот подходящий. Главное — не подавиться.  
  
— Еще какой подходящий, — говорит Кен скорее самому себе.  
  
— Слушай, если не хочешь, мне надо найти кого-нибудь еще.  
  
— Успокойся, я такого не говорил, — говорит Кен, немного сочувствуя парню. Он помнит, каково быть бедным ирландцем в Лондоне и делать то, что тебе не нравится. В его случае это были убийства людей, конечно, а не сосание члена, но в конечном счете это все одна херня. Какое-то время они просто смотрят друг на друга, и потом Кен говорит: — Не мне тебе рассказывать, как правильно сосать, но для начала лучше встать на колени.  
  
— Ой, да пошел ты, — отмахивается Рэй, но на колени все-таки встает.  
  
— Еще хорошо бы снять очки, — добавляет Кен.  
  
И у Рэя нет остроумного ответа на это.  
  
Секунд десять Кену кажется, что все пройдет гладко, но потом Рэй снова начинает говорить:  
  
— Твой член такой же толстый, как ты сам, а? — спрашивает он и принимается за дело.  
  
Он не особенно хорош в минетах, но Кен готов отдать ему должное за старание и упорство. Пару раз Рэй давится и отстраняется, смаргивая слезы. Кен старается быть с ним полегче. Старается, но ведь в грубости весь смысл. Он кончает, загнав член глубоко в глотку Рэя и крепко держа его за волосы.  
  
Когда все заканчивается, у Рэя тот еще видок. Он весь красный, по подбородку течет слюна, из глаз льются слезы.  
  
— Умойся, — предлагает ему Кен.  
  
— Люди все поймут, когда я вернусь обратно, — хрипло отвечает Рэй и несколько раз сглатывает, морщась.  
  
— Конечно поймут. Ты ушел в сортир с другим мужиком. Что еще они могут подумать?  
  
— Я получу пиздюлей.  
  
— Что ж, надо было раньше думать, — говорит Кен. Румянец потихоньку спадает с лица Рэя, но несколько красных пятен все равно видно. Он выглядит так, словно вот-вот расплачется. — Может, ты еще что-нибудь умеешь, раз с этим все так плохо?  
  
Кен еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким старым, каким чувствует в этот момент, сжалившись над грустным, язвительным парнишкой, которого притащил в туалет захудалого бара, потому что у засранца был знакомый акцент.  
  
— Я работаю полный день, и у меня нет других ебучих талантов, — слезливо огрызается Рэй.  
  
Кен думает.  
  
— Что если я научу тебя зарабатывать? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Я же говорил, в жопу не даю.  
  
— Да не жопой зарабатывать, идиот. Я говорю о другом способе.  
  
Не более легальном и определенно более незаконном. Хотя гангстер из Рэя такой же хреновый, как хуесос. Но все же стоит дать ему шанс.  
  
Рэй чешет лицо, вытирает глаза тыльной стороной ладони, надевает очки.  
  
— Ну ладно, — говорит он. — Что за работа?


End file.
